


Time for school

by MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind



Category: Sons of Anarchy, soa
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, My First Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:31:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind/pseuds/MakeBelieveTimeForMyMind
Summary: Ivy shows up at the club for a moment of peace with her man, Juice, but learns she’s going to school instead.





	Time for school

**Author's Note:**

> ALL FEED BACK IS WELCOMED!!!! PLEASE GIVE IT TO ME!! This is my first time ever writing any kind of smut so any feed back would be lovely and so helpful!!! I wrote this tonight while drinking a huge daiquiri and finishing season 3 of Sons of anarchy. I’ve had to take a small break from my Don’t believe me, ask him and wanted to try new things instead. I hope yall enjoy!! Please be kind to any grammar mess ups, like I said… I been drinking. Lmaoo :D

Walking into the club I saw Jax and Juice starting a game of pool. Scrolling over slowly beside Jax as he bent over to break the table I winked at Juice. The balls bounced around loudly but no balls went in. They were finally back from Ireland and I had missed my man so much.

“Looks like ima have to show you how to use a stick properly, brother.” Juice said, circling around the table toward us looking for a shot.

Jax stood up, nudging me with his elbow, “Like you even know how to work your own stick, brother…” Giving me a wink he walked around me to my other side. Juice hit a ball followed by another one shortly after.

“I get balls deep. Isn’t that right babe” Grabbing the chalk from the table he stood with his legs spread wide holding his pool stick up right in front. Rubbing the chalk over its tip he blew me a kiss. “I be rubbing that pussy while being balls deep too.”

“You are such a perv!” I yelled as I tried to cover my face to hide me blushing. He knew how to lay the pipe down, no doubt, but him talking about it made me wanna pull him in the closest empty room and have him bend me over to beat me with his personal pool stick.

“See Juice, I didn’t hear Ivy say you know how to work shit…” Jax joked as he chalked his own stick for his turn.

“Oh, my man can lay it down on me like no other. Actually baby…” I walked around to where juice was standing, licking his lips at me and placed my hand on his dick. “It’s why I came to you here. I’ve had a bad day and need my man to make me cum so I can forget about all the shit from work.” Letting the stick fall to the ground he gave me a hungry grin.

He started to grow in my hand; I could feel it pulsing through his jeans as I gripped harder. Licking his lips again he grabbed me by the back of head easily holding my hair tight, he pulled me in for a passionate kiss, slipping his tongue around mine softly. I slid my other hand up his back to hold my body against him tightly.

“Oh, shit.” Jax laughed out loud, banging his pool stick on the ground between his legs leaning it on the table. He started thrusting it as he made motions of jacking it off, showing screwed up frozen faces and making moaning sounds. “Ya’ll just take my room. Be sure to clean up any mess, okay?”

Pulling my tongue out my old man’s mouth I turned my head to Jax. Releasing his load, I re-grip the hand full I had, “If Juice allows, maybe you can watch so he can teach you a thing or two…” Squeezing a bit tighter I give him another kiss, slow and hard on the lips, pressing my tongue around his a bit before pulling it back out. Looking deep into his eyes I moved my hand from his back and held his face as he firmly moved his free hand down my side cupping between my legs pressing his thumb against my clit. At least would be if I didn’t have shorts on. “Only if you allow, Sir.”

Jax was rubbing his chest and shoulders working his way downward on his body as he watched us holding close eye contact, nose to nose and gripping very personal places. Adjusting himself he walked up to where we were tangled, he still rubbed his groin, smiling.

 Sliding his hand around my hip slowly Juice pinched my ass with his finger tips, let go to draw his hand back then slammed it back gripping my ass cheek to shake it up and down aggressively. I could feel the wetness collected in my panties where his hand was pressing. I glided my hand around the back of his head into his hair and we pulled each other into another deep kiss, holding our grips harder. When he pulled back his face was showing the same hunger, eyes giving me permission to be a naughty girl.

“I think me and Jax are about to take you to school baby. You ready for your first lesson?” He nodded his head for Jax to press up against me from behind, smiling with pleasure. 

Juice moved his hand from my ass to around my throat as the VP spread my ass cheeks apart roughly and slamming my ass against his hard dick. I moved my hand out my baby’s hair forcing it behind my ass so I could grab his Jax’s dick too. Jax’s moved one hand around to grab my pussy holding the thumb on my clit and fingers up into my folds holding me between my ass cheeks meeting the other hand placed between my cheeks with its fingers spread out over my ass, my shorts riding high.

I let out a moan while my pussy throbbed for their bare touch, my wetness was coming through my shorts now and Jax started to grind his hand on me in it. I leaned my head forward for another kiss but Juice pulled back to make me miss.

“Are you going to do everything we demand? That includes letting us fill that tight little pussy with both these dicks. You got that, baby?” He tightened the grip around my neck a little as Jax nibbled on the back of my neck, rubbing harder between my legs. Another whimper let out from my lips.

“At the same time, sir? Or…?” I gave him a narrowed eyes grin, biting my lip giving him puppy dog eyes. “I need someone to show me my place in all of this…” I pulled on their dicks slightly while rubbing with my thumb.

Jax put his lips on me ear, “Don’t worry you’re sexy self. We are gonna take very good care of you and make sure you know where your place is.” He sucked on the side of neck before giving me a bite. “We’re going to fill you in very nicely.”

“Show me the way gentlemen.”

They both pulled me out from between them, each having a grip on a wrist putting them behind my back and shoving me towards the back room in a rushing manner.  Once through the bedroom door they pushed onto the bed where I planted face first. I turned over spreading my legs out smiling at them both them, trialing my fingers over my soaked shorts.

“Class is now in session.” My old man said as he undid his belt.

“And it’s not dismissed until we say so…” Jax mentions as he took his shirt off.


End file.
